


Endless Night

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Desperation, Double Drabble, Gen, Time Loop, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: It isn't Sims, it's Silms, and it all goes round and round, a loop of effort and agony
Relationships: Fingon & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for G-3: Time Loop, and N-5: Characters in a Video Game [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4328)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Hit the reset button: time stops. The music starts again:

> Choose your own adventure, take a different path.  
>  Is this from a save point? Must you start again?  
>  Is it just a game, this? Pixels on a screen?  
>  A game of life and dream and death,  
>  Until you get it right, playing Endless Night.

It isn't Sims, it's Silms, and until, somehow, one (or more, it doesn't have to be just one) of the Feanorians retrieves, wrests, cajoles, otherwise obtains not just one (but one would be a start) but all three of the SIlmarils, it all goes round and round, a loop of effort and agony. 

It cannot be impossible. There has to be a way to win. Fingon and Finrod and by now all the cousins and aunts and everyone are invested, caught up in the game that's not a game. If they can solve it, the ones trapped inside the game working with the ones on the outside, then they will all be free: Feanor and sons to live again in hroa, the rest of the family free to pick up the threads of their own lives, woven the stronger with all of them in the weave.


End file.
